Quincy Jones
Name: Quincy Jones Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Boxing. Watching football and hockey. Appearance: Quincy can be best described as scruffy. Constantly wearing jeans and t-shirt, with maybe a light jacket, he doesn’t have the imagination required for style. He pulls it off by looking good. He keeps his dark hair short, but un-styled. His face is slim, strongly defined features, with a broad chin and clear blue eyes. He’s 5’7, and in very good shape, weighing 195lbs, although some regard him as less than attractive because of the muscles. Generally, he could look good, if he cared enough to do something with his looks. Biography: Quincy looks for the easy life, and by and large, he tends to get it. He’s bright enough to have figured out that he’s not bright enough to really make something of himself, that he’s destined for blue collar work, just like his father, and his elder brother. He’s accepted this. And the moment he did, he lost all ambition. When he was younger, all that he dreamed about was getting a good job so that he could have all the nice things that all the other kids seemed to have. He wanted something where he could wear a suit, and have a desk, and an office. This dream was destroyed by his first report card. He had tried as hard as he could to get good grades, but just wasn’t grasping any of the subjects. While testing showed that he wasn’t mentally deficient in any way, neither was he gifted. He was a straight C average. He listened to the other kids when they told him that he’d end up just like his old man, stuck in a dead end job. From this point, he could see his whole future, and accepted it. There was little point in trying if he wasn’t going to get anywhere. His grades slipped to the bare minimum he required to pass. His teachers keep on trying to impress the importance of good grades on him, but don’t have an answer when he asks why calculus is going to help him on the factory floor, or maybe the army, or if he gets really lucky, the boxing ring. He keeps himself fit because it’s easier to do stuff than when you’re unfit. He keeps himself strong because that makes him more attractive to people who need strong people. And he knows that he can then get those people to do the thinking for him. Not criminal by nature, he’s seen that his dad’s done some stuff that he’s not proud of to keep the family going through tough times, and figures he needs to be prepared for anything. He’s been warned a few times by his father about hanging out with those types of people, but he stopped listening to his family long ago. He’s recently started doing some work for local businessman Enrico Costelli, who appears to have taken an interest in Jones’ boxing career. In order to keep his body fit and strong, he took up boxing, because he’d enjoyed watching it on TV. It made more sense to him than school. This was a game where he didn’t have to think too hard, just had to think enough to know how to punch, and how to block. That sort of thinking came easily to him. He quickly grasped boxing strategy, and was put in a few practice bouts at his local gym. He was able to hold his own for a few rounds against some of the more experienced guys there, and they started him on his fitness regime. He’s been approached a few times by colleges, who back off when they see his grades. He knows that even if he did get a shot, he’d just find some way to blow it, so why get his hopes up. It’s also where he’s met some of the people that his father wants him to stay away from. As yet, he’s not responded to any of their requests to help them out for a few quick bucks, but knows that sooner or later he’s going to have to make up his mind, or have somebody do it for him. He had one long lasting girlfriend, Clare Irons, from another school, but they broke it off when she got fed up of his lack of drive to make something of himself. He was not particularly upset by this, as it just meant he had one less thing to think about. Still, he has recently entered into a relationship with Felicia Carmichael, who may provide him with something to work towards. Advantages: Quince has excellent physical skills, his boxing training in particular being something to watch out for. He’s also emotionally stable and loyal to those he likes. Disadvantages: He’s not bright or ambitious, and tends to look to others to tell him what to do. Easily manipulated and confused. May look to violence as a first resort, which may make it harder for those he is not close to to trust him. Designated Number: Male student no. 30 --- Designated Weapon: Etch-A-Sketch Conclusion: AHAHAHAHAHA! Poor, poor dumb muscle. Unless he can find somebody even more stupid than he is, Mr. Jones is dead meat. The above biography is as written by Killer_Moth. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Killer_Moth, SOTF_Help Kills: Max Neill, Joshua Krakowski Killed By: Aston Bennett Collected Weapons: Etch-A-Sketch (Assigned Weapon), 4-iron (from Max Neill, given to Tiffany Chanders) Allies: Tiffany Chanders Enemies: Max Neill, Mike Maszer, Mia Kuiper, Joshua Krakowski, Marty Lovett, Aston Bennett, Joe Rios Mid-game Evaluation: '''Quincy began his game in the Tunnels, where he encountered students such as Charles Dawson, Gloria Benson, Jessie Anderson, Helen Wilson, Raidon Naoko, and Tiffany Chanders. While critical of the group around him, Quincy soon followed Tiffany as she claimed to have a way out of the Tunnels. Quincy then found himself at the Mountain, with only Tiffany by his side. Tiffany gave him her weapon while they took turns sleeping. While Tiffany slept, he left to go relieve himself. He found himself near the Lighthouse, where Mike Maszer and Max Neill were talking. Quincy decided to see if they could tell him about Felicia Carmichael and see if he could rob them. He jumped out and attacked Max. Neither boy knew where Felicia was, but Quincy put his foot on Max's neck. Mike tried fighting Quincy. The quick movement forced Quincy's boot down on Max's neck, crushing his throat and killing him. Quincy knocked Mike back, stealing Max's 4-iron and fleeing. Quincy returned to Tiffany, only to discover that she was dealing with Jacquard Broughten and Bill Davis. Bill left the area, while Jackie began to have a breakdown before leaving. Quincy gave Tiffany Max's 4-iron and he took her gun, and they left the area. The two soon arrived in the southern part of the Felled Forrest, where they saw Mia Kuiper kicking a tree. Quincy decided to investigate Mia, with Tiffany staying behind. Quincy asked her about Felicia, but Mia didn't know about her. The brief appearance of Raidon in the area caused Mia to believe Quincy would attack her, so she climbed on a stump and pointed her sniper rifle at Quincy. Tiffany came out and tried to quell the tension. Mia demanded that Quincy and Tiffany leave or else she would shoot them. Quincy and Tiffany agreed and left the area. Some time later, Quincy and Tiffany arrived at the Fun Fair. Not wanting to repeat what happened with Mia, Quincy kept his gun up as he and Tiffany approached Marty Lovett and Joshua Krakowski. Quincy demanded their weapons, food, and information or else he would kill them. Joshua tried to get Quincy to lower his gun, but Quincy forced him back down and demanded Tiffany search them for weapons. Tiffany found their jutte while Marty explained that they hadn't seen Felicia. Quincy didn't believe Marty, so to provoke them, he shot Joshua in the knee. Marty yelled at Quincy about that, when Joshua decided to try and save Marty. Joshua got up, punched Quincy in the face, and told Marty to run. Tiffany and Quincy began to attack Joshua as Marty ran away with the jutte. Quincy managed to overpower Joshua and shoot him in the head. Right as the two were looking over the kill, Aston Bennett appeared and began firing at the duo. The two hurried around the corner to hide behind a building. Quincy and Tiffany then fled the area. The two soon made their way back to the southern Felled Forrest. Quincy gave Tiffany the chance to leave him, but she refused. They then noticed Peter McCue and Kaitlin Anderheim approaching. Rather than dealing with them, Quincy and Tiffany left the area. The two then made their way to the Warehouses. They found Jason Harris, Nathan Choultard, Maf Tuigamala, and Felicia Carmichael, something that pleased Quincy and upset Tiffany. Felicia wanted to know why Quincy had been listed on the announcements. Quincy's explanation didn't make Felicia feel any better, but Tiffany was quick to point out that Felicia had also killed. Felicia's grief over the events over the last few days caused her to raise her gun at the ceiling and pull the trigger. A shot did not fire, and as Felicia lowered the gun, it went off, hittting Tiffany in the heart and killing her instantly. Quincy panicked and tried to shoot Felicia, but Maf knocked him down, allowing everyone to escape. Quincy left the Warehouses and made his way to the Gazebo, where he learned that Felicia had "died" in an escape attempt. As he thought about what to do, Aston Bennett appeared, still furious over Quincy's murder of Joshua. The two then engaged in a gun fight, with Joe Rios coming in to help Aston. Joe's shot hit Quincy in the leg, while Quincy managed to graze Joe. Aston and Joe managed to get on top of Quincy and take his gun away. Quincy asked why Aston wanted him dead, and she explained why, shooting him in the elbow. Quincy put his fingers under his collar, prepared to pull it and possibly hurt Aston and Joe with the explosion. Aston shot Quincy in the heart before he had the chance to pull his collar, killing him instantly. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''If B030 had the chance to fight in a ring, he might have survived. Unfortunately, he had a gun instead of gloves, so he's dealing with a permanent knock-out. '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Quincy, in chronological order: Pre-game: *Waiting for Inspiration *Keeping Their Minds On The Game *Popping the Question *Could Been A Contender *Let's Do the Time Warp Again *The Dance Must Go On! V4: *Bats and Rats and Blind Cave Salamanders *Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows *Searching For Clues *Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows (Second visit to thread) *Facile Princeps *Later, Buddy *Endings & Beginnings *Legoland Empire *Never To Be Found Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Quincy Jones. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Killer_Moth was all about taking unusual concepts and making them work, and Quincy is probably his biggest triumph in that respect. Quincy started off as a henchman sort, if I recall correctly based on a pregame request from a handler who didn't end up putting his kids into the game. Quincy was on the shady side of ethics from the start, with some implied sketchy actions in his past, but because of that he managed to be sympathetic and to ease us into the idea that he could be a decent guy without being a nice one. When Quincy's Prom with Felicia went awry, he came off looking like the good guy. All of this was important because it managed to make Quincy's in-game actions, which flow logically from his concept and profile, a surprise. Quincy started playing early in V4. He was smarter about it than most, though, taking shots where they benefited him but not engaging in wanton slaughter. In fact, Quincy's undoing was basically that he went after the wrong person and upset one of his friends. And, interestingly enough, her extreme and violent reaction once again cast Quincy, even as he was dying for a murder he'd committed, in a more sympathetic light than expected. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students